(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transporting wheel structure of storage or luggage container, and more particularly, to a transporting wheel structure disposed at a lower portion of a storage or luggage container so as to facilitate movements of the container. The transporting wheel structure of storage or luggage container comprises a plastic housing, triangular push members, vertical push members, steel wire rollers, steel wires, springs, inner casings, outer covers, lower casings, roller covers and rollers; and is capable or pushing the rollers outward for use or completely hiding and tucking in the rollers, so that clothes are not stained by dirt on the rollers when the container is lifted.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When traveling abroad, one is obligated to carry toiletries and daily essentials apart from clothing, and a lady is even additionally loaded with cosmetics. To accommodate such numerous objects, a storage or luggage container is generally required for that not all objects can be placed into a hand-carried bag or a common handbag.
However, when a storage or luggage container is placed with so many objects, an overall weight is significantly increased. More specifically, the storage or luggage container becomes rather too awkward for a lady to carry. Thus, a storage or luggage container is provided with wheels at a lower portion thereof and a pull handle at an upper portion thereof, such that counteraction of the storage or luggage container and the ground is reduced using contact between the wheels below and the ground to easily move the container by pulling the pull handle. Furthermore, a storage or luggage container having tuck-in transporting wheels shown in FIG. 1 is also available. A principle of leverage is utilized, in that when a pull handle b is withdrawn and stretched, an interlocking mechanism is controlled and extended using a joined internal interlocking shaft a to project the transporting wheels from a surface of a container body c. It is to be noted that spaces for accommodating the transporting wheels a are connected with the surface of the container body c, and a general appearance is undesirably affected. In addition, the prior invention lacks protective effects over the transporting wheels a, and clothes are often stained by dirt on the wheels when the container is lifted. When the prior invention is not in use, the transporting wheels a are exposed at the surface of the container body c, and an appearance of the storage and luggage container is rather uncoordinated and unappealing. Above all, when the storage and luggage container is being stored, the transporting wheels a at a lower portion thereof are prone to slide to cause storage inconveniences. It is vital that the aforesaid shortcomings be advanced.